Carla Esparza vs. Bec Hyatt
The fight was for the inaugaral Invicta strawweight championship. The Fight The first round began. Esparza landed a leg kick. Hyatt came out hard with a right haymaker. Esparza landed a pair of counter rights. Esparza landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Hyatt landed a right. Esparza got a driving double to guard working rights to the body there. Four fifteen. Esparza passed to half-guard. "Heel hook!" Four minutes as she passed to side control, Hyatt regained guard. She rolled eating a left there. Esparza landed a left. Three thirty-five. Esparza slammed her. Three fifteen as she passed to side control. "Short elbow!" Three minutes. She's going to north south. She has the back. One hook. The other. Lost the hooks, two thirty-five. One hook. The other. Two thirty. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Esparza landed two good rights. One thirty-five left. Esparza worked the choke. One fifteen. One minute. Big John wanted work. Thirty-five. She lost the hooks kneeing the body twice, three good rights. Hyatt regained half-guard and guard. Fifteen. The first round ended, Hyatt kicked Esparza off. 10-9 Esparza. The second round began. Esparza avoided the rush getting a double to guard. She landed a right. She kicked the leg twice. Hyatt stood to the clinch eating a knee, four thirty-five. Esparza got another double to guard, wow. "Sit up and elbow, Carla!" Four fifteen. Esparza landed two lefts. Four minutes as Esparza passed to side control, defended a sweep landing a few right hammerfists. Hyatt regained guard. "Posture up!" Esparza landed a left elbow defending an armbar. Three thirty. Esparza's stacking. Three fifteen left. Hyatt's working hard. Three minutes. She escaped. Esparza landed a right and kicked the leg and tripped back. Hyatt stood. She kneed the body but Esparza threw her down to guard. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Esparza passed to half-guard with a few rights. Two minutes. "Gotta move, Becca!" One thirty-five. Esparza landed some short rights. One fifteen as she passed to side control. A right elbow, some short rights. North south now. Hyatt regained guard. One minute. Hyatt worked rubber guard. Left elbow from the bottom. She wants a triangle, two left elbows. Another and another, thirty-five. Carla escaped. She kicked the leg twice and landed a right. Fifteen. "Posture up, Carla!" Short rights. The second round ended, 10-9 Esparza. The third round began. Carla seems a bit tired. "Hands up!" She's missing a few low kicks. Four thirty-five. Esparza got a double/trip to guard, few good lefts. Four fifteen. Esparza kneed the upper thigh. Four minutes. Esparza landed a few good rights. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Hyatt nearly swept out. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. "Pass to the right, Carla!" Two minutes. The ref stood them up. "Breathe!" Hyatt came forward with two rights stuffing a single, another flurry. Another pair of rights, one thirty-five as she stuffed a double but Esparza got a nice throw to guard there. One fifteen. Esparza kneed the inner thigh. One minute. Another knee. Esparza kicked the leg twice and again. Thirty-five. Hyatt rolled and regained guard. Fifteen. Esparza kicked the leg three times, Hyatt stood. The third round ended. 10-9 Esparza. "She's looking for a home-run shot, that's all." The fourth round began. Both women are visibly tired. Hyatt flurried with a flying punch, stuffed a single. She sprawled a double but Esparza tossed her down to side control. Four thirty-five. Hyatt regained guard. "Posture up!" Four fifteen. Esparza kneed the butt twice. Esparza landed two rights, Hyatt gave up the back. Four minutes. Both hooks. Three thirty. Three fifteen left now. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Esparza's landing little heel kicks. Two fifteen. Esparza kneed the back. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Esparza's going for an armbar landing right hammerfists, Hyatt escaped to guard. On top. Esparza turtled up with one fifteen, they broke as Hyatt landed a right. And another. One minute. Hyatt landed a right. Hyatt stuffed a double sprawling to the clinch. She muscled her down briefly, got tossed to side control. Thirty-five. Esparza landed some short lefts. Fifteen. Short rights. More. The fourth round ended. 10-9 Esparza. The fifth round began. Hyatt stuffed a single eating a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Esparza landed a body kick. Four fifteen as Esparza got a single to guard. Esparza worked lefts to the body with four minutes. "Let's go Bec, let's go!" Short right hammerfists. She kneed the butt and landed two right hands. Three thirty-five. Esparza landed two rights. Three fifteen with a short left elbow. Three minutes. She kneed the butt a few times. Two thirty-five. Some short rights to the body. The ref stood them up to cheers, two fifteen. Esparza landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Esparza landed a leg kick eating a counter right. Esparza got a power double to guard. One thirty-five with some more knees to the butt, more. One fifteen. One minute. Esparza landed a right and another and a left. She kneed the butt a few times, some harder ones with the right knee. Thirty-five. "Elbow!" Hyatt landed an upkick and Esparza kicked the leg. Hyatt stood and Esparza briefly flurried there. Hyatt flurried dropping Esparza with a left hook to guard landing two rights, the fifth round ended. 10-9 Esparza. 50-45 Esparza.